the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Yilta Region
Pokemon Yilta Region is another fan made Pokemon game in Eden World Builder. NOTE: Names and Pokemon locations aren't mine, I just filled in the info., and I have no idea if that is what actually happens Route 1 Pokemon Grass * Bidoof (40%) * Scatterbug (40%) * Hoothoot (20%) Rustling * Audino (100%) Surfing * Goldeen (50%) * Tympole (35%) * Buizel (15%) Ripples * Goldeen (55%) * Palpitoad (30%) * Floatzel (10%) * Seaking (5%) Fishing Old Rod * Magikarp (65%) * Corphish (35%) Good Rod * Magikarp (50%) * Corphish (35%) * Dewpider (15%) Super Rod * Gyarados (50%) * Corphish (30%) * Crawdaunt (15%) * Aquaranid (5%) Trainers * Youngester Manny (Pokemon: LV. 3 Bidoof) * Youngster Ben (Pokemon: LV. 4 Hoothoot) * Bug Catcher Charles (Pokemon: LV. 4 Scatterbug) * Lass Abigail (Pokemon: Lv. 3 Bidoof, Lv. 3 Hoothoot) Terrasound City (Ground Type Gym) Trainers * Hiker Azael (Pokemon: Lv. 7 Geodude) * Backpacker Gerald (Pokemon: Lv. 7 Cubone) * Youngster Prieto (Pokemon: Lv. 4 Phanpy) * Lass Helen (Pokemon: Lv. 5 Cubone) * Ruin Maniac Zachary (Pokemon: Lv. 6 Geodude) * Youngster James (Pokemon: Lv. 4 Sandshrew) * Lass Amy (Pokemon: Lv. 5 Sandile) * Ruin Maniac Tom (Pokemon: Lv. 6 Aron) * Gym Leader Graven (Pokemon: Lv. 8 Sandile, Lv. 10 Aron) * Badge Earned: Cobblestone Badge: Up to lv. 20 will obey Route 2 Pokemon Grass * Cottonee (40%) Stone Solid * Petilil (40%) Rock Hard * Bidoof (30%) * Scatterbug (15%) * Lotad (10%) * Mankey (5%) Rustling * Audino (75%) * Dunsparce (10%) * Spewpa (10%) * Whimsicott (5%) Stone Solid * Lilligant (5%) Rock Hard Trainers * Youngster Ryan (Pokemon: Lv. 6 Cottonee) * Lass Maddie (Pokemon: Lv. 6 Petilil) * Bug Catcher Edward (Pokemon: Lv. 5 Scatterbug, Lv. 6 Scatterbug) * Twins Lisa and Ivette (Pokemon: Lv. 6 Lotad, Lv. 6 Bidoof) * Schoolkid Roger (Pokemon: Lv. 7 Dunsparce) * Rising Star Maria (Pokemon: Lv. 5. Hoothoot, Lv. 7 Mankey) Esparat Town (Psychic Type Gym) Trainers * Psychic Terrence (Pokemon: Lv. 10 Abra) * Psychic Louise (Pokemon: Lv. 10 Munna) * Paychic Aaron (Pokemon: Lv. 9 Ralts, Lv. 9 Bronzor) * Gym Leader Priscilla (Pokemon: Lv. 11 Natu, Lv. 13 Espurr) * Badge earned: Cosmic Badge: Up to lv. 30 will obey Route 3 Pokemon Grass * Seedot (40%) * Poochyena (30%) * Ralts (14%) * Gastly (11%) * Bronzor (5%) Rustling * Audino (85%) * Dunsparce (10%) * Nuzleaf (5%) Trainers * Psychic Casey (Pokemon: Lv. 11 Ralts, Lv. 11 Gastly) * Youngster Paul (Pokemon: Lv. 11 Seedot, Lv. 12 Poochyena) * Bug Catcher Kevin (Pokemon: Lv. 12 Spewpa, Lv. 12 Spewpa) Terrasound Caverns Pokemon Cave * Roggenrola (40%) * Cubone (29%) * Aron (10%) * Gligar (8%) * Carbink (8%) * Sableye (5%) Dust Clouds * Drilbur (60%) * Hippopotas (40%) Rock Smash * Geodude (60%) * Binacle (30%) * Nosepass (10%) Trainers There are no Trainers in this area. Terrasound Desert NOTE: The desert connects many parts of the cave. Pokemon * Sandshrew (40%) * Trapinch (30%) * Maractus (10%) * Sandygast (10%) * Scraggy (10%) Dust Clouds * Hippopotas (80%) * Baltoy (20%) Category:Pokemon Category:Eden World Builder Category:*Navi enters*HEY LISTEN!